


Wrong

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Anger, Blue Eyes, Brother/Sister Incest, Bugs & Insects, Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Extended Scene, F/M, Fun, Gardens & Gardening, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kissing, Mild Language, Mood Swings, Murder, Murderers, No Dialogue, Possessive Behavior, Purple Prose, Resentment, Rings, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Sunglasses, Trees, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hated being wrong, but she had to admit that for once Thomas had a point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

Lucille very nearly scowled at Thomas as he pocketed her ring. Ever since she killed Mother the giant garnet engagement ring had belonged to her, but now if the plan didn't work he was going to sell it. He was going to bloody sell it, the wanker ! She hated being wrong, but she had to admit that for once Thomas had a point. It would be easier to simply kill Cushing than to kill Alan McMichael and Mrs. McMichael both. With the faintest of lip twitches she reached out to remove the onyx lensed spectacles from Thomas's face and take a few coy steps backward. For the briefest moment her little brother's eyebrows furrowed over those gorgeous sapphire eyes before his lips parted in shock. Hmm, she would've liked to kiss them right then, but there was far too much light. Sunlight meant that someone could see them and she hated the thought. It was what had first threatened them, it was why she had killed Mother. She would not ever let someone separate them again. Oh, how she still loathed the Bastard of the Harding Poole Police or by more polite alias Captain McPherson, he'd snatched Thomas right from her arms he had.

Thomas took a wary step forward and she darted around the tree further into the shade where the spectacles silver frames gleamed. Of course, she remembered that he had taken great care to modify them properly. He'd removed the original cobalt lenses because not only were they truly hideous in their gaudiness, but the onyx lenses blocked more of the sun's rays. Yes, he was normally simple, child-like, innocent, but that was what she liked of him, it was part of his charm. It meant he could focus on things like the toys he made her, the spectacles, or his clay excavator for an inordinate amount of time, which meant that he could perfect it.

Near so fast as herself he rounded the trunk's left side to pin her right hand, which held the spectacles, above her head. Ah, yes, that was it. Mm, yes, she'd done a splendid job of teaching him how to kiss. They parted and he smiled beauteously. He was her little cocoon to love, to protect, he was hers.  


End file.
